1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system between a stationary terminal and a mobile terminal under the OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) system, and further relates to a communication device used in that system.
2. Description of Related Art
A DSRC (dedicated short-range communication) system between a stationary terminal and a mobile terminal under the OFDM system is being developed. In this system, a Doppler shift occurs in signals transmitted from the mobile terminal when the mobile terminal moves at a high speed. If the Doppler shift occurs, frequencies received by a receiver shift from frequencies transmitted from a sender because carries are mapped in the frequency axis in the OFDM system. An amount of the frequency shift depends on a speed of the mobile terminal, i.e., the higher the speed, the larger the shift. Communication quality is much damaged by carrier-mixing with a neighboring carrier if a large shift occurs.